


Her Flavor

by dragonswithjetpacks



Series: Ferelith Moonshade - The Book Keeper [6]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs, Lust, Nudity, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswithjetpacks/pseuds/dragonswithjetpacks
Summary: The days are long and hot. And the time to relax is few and far between. Ferelith longs for nothing more than a turn to soak in a hot steaming spring. But it seems she also longs for... other things.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ferelith Moonshade - The Book Keeper [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092497
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Her Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Que the old Vine: "I can't believe you've done this..."  
> I haven't played the game yet. But after looking at enough screens and videos... I'm in this. Enjoy this short bit I wrote as a result of New Years adult beverages and provocative music.

Certain days traveling happened to be luckier than others. When most of those days were considered to come across either something valuable or something free, that particular day they had discovered something that was a bit of both. A hot spring, nestled in the summit of the mountain just outside an entrance to a rather ominous cave. While some wanted to venture into the caverns, the others wanted to first soak into the warm waters for their own reasons. Ferelith, usually the voice of reason, agreed on using the spring that night. The entrance of the cave would be used for shelter. And they could delve into it's tunnels the next morning.

Even though she had wanted to use the spring, she was in no hurry. It was a long wait as the rest of the party members rotated through their private sessions. And even after they were done for the night, she still sat patiently biding her time until she was ready. Then, as all the weary heads of the travels fell onto their cots, she rose from her place by the fire. Wrapping her robe tightly around her, she tip toed away without a second thought. Her idea was if everyone was asleep, she could enjoy the silence of the night. There would be no chatter echoing from the cave entrance. No one to bother her as she tried to relax. No one asking to join her. And as she looked up, she noted the moon was nearly full. It would be a well lit night. With a perfect temperature. In a nice relaxing spring.

Or so she imagine it to be. Upon her arrival, as she slid off the lace robe, there came the sound of a throat clearing from the far side of the spring.With her bloused over one shoulder, she begrudgingly turned to determine the caller. With a coy smile and twinkling eyes, Astarion sat patiently- though eager- awaiting her next move. Disappointment eased it's way onto her expression as she dropped her hands to her side. It was a wonder as to why he was always the one at the center of her frustrations.

"I can honestly say I didn't do this on purpose... this time..."

Arms crossed with a sulking stare, Ferelith struggled to find the right words to use. And she was too tired to search for them.

"Honest," he lifted his hands as if it would reassure her. "I just wanted to feel alone."

"I can wait a bit longer," she proclaimed with a defeated step, bending over to pick up the clothing she shed.

"No, no," he crept forward, the sound of water rippling around him. "It's alright. I can go. You deserve a bit of time to yourself."

Ferelith heard the water parting, but the correlating sight of him getting out from the spring was something she could not cohere. It shouldn't have come to her surprise that he would be completely nude. And yet, she was. When she looked up, Astarion was only a few feet away from her and baring everything he had with no shame to his stride. He was clinging to a drying cloth, rubbing it first against his face and neck. He traveled to his shoulders, down his chest, following the center line even further until...

"If you're not shy, I'm fairly certain I'm nothing of the sort, either," he wickedly grinned at her.

Ferelith sulked inside her head at his statement. The way he teased her consistently felt like a losing battle; no matter the outcome, he would find something to pick apart. And the longer she remained in his company, the more frustrated she became by his relentless advancements. While ignoring him did very little, responding was much worse. And by far, the most infuriating part of the little exchanges were the times he actually managed to flatter her. But this was not one of those time. And she swatted his remark to the back her head as she focused her intent on being in that spring like she had been planning from the moment they arrived. The steam alone was enough to relax her. Letting go the weight in her chest with a heavy sigh, she tossed the robe back onto the ground. The blouse came next, off one shoulder, then the other, then over her head. She turned to see if he was looking. But was pleasantly surprised when he was more concentrated on putting his clothes on. As she untied the front of her breeches, she watched him tie the front of his. The shape of his hip bones just above the hem of his pants had caught her eye. It was the way he was bent over that made her look at him so, complimenting the silhouette of his abdomen. The man was a fool, but he was not a weak one by any means.

Not like her. The sight of his physique made her feel suddenly inadequate. She turned her back to him quickly, hiding her frail figure. Her strength had always been with her mind, never in her physical form. Her legs and the way she ran were the only thing she had. Everything else, she was ashamed to admit, fell short. Still, as she finished undressing, she showed no sign of her insecurities. And as her final piece of small clothes came off the bottom of her feet, Astarion was buttoning the final button on his shirt. He never was one to leave in the middle of a performance and watched the remainder of her strut to the edge of the pool. He had not seen much. Only the backs of her legs, buttocks, and the beautiful shape of her back with her hair draping down it. It was quite lovely to see Ferelith so vulnerable, even just partially as she was already submerged, dip herself into the hot water.

"You're still here," she said, feeling his presence still lingering.

"Pay me no mind," he said, his face full secrets as he buttoned his cuffs. "I was just simply lost in a thought."

"In a thought?" she chuckled at the irony. "I find that difficult to believe."

The steam rose from Ferelith's arms as she lifted them from the water, sending her hands into her hair to untangle the mess. Her profile was more visible to him now, and he could see just the tops of her breasts. The woman was still cautious, however, and refused to turn completely around. Still, he licked his lips, his gaze traveling to the nape of her neck. With her hair pulled back, he could see more of the curve in her figure. Even through water, the shape of her was delicious.

"I was just thinking... how lovely you would taste..." he straightened his tunic.

"As anyone else would, I imagine," the tone was harsh and dry, which came as no surprise. "A bit like metal... maybe a little salty..."

"Oh," he said, the resonance of his voice catching her ear, "I didn't mean your blood, my dear..."

There was no reluctance to his statement and the abruptness had sent a shock to her thoughts, pausing all moving. With her hair still untangling in her hands, she pivoted. But Astarion was finally taking his leave. She watched the back of him, strutting casually down the stone toward the cave. He didn't give so much as a single glance in her direction. Nevertheless, she had gotten the privacy she so desired. Even if it was at the cost of her inner peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly embarrassed by this. But also need to shed my shame. Maybe this whole Astarion kick will finally get me writing smut.


End file.
